Bruits Sourds
by RickersIsland
Summary: Et, il sort de son rêve. Avec ce bruit sourd, toujours ce bruit sourd. Il se sent lourd, ses côtes broyants ses poumons, la cage thoracique essoufflée. La respiration sifflante. Bruyante. Il a mal... fanfic assez courte sur une obsession tragique.


_Le néant._

Et, il sort de son rêve. Avec ce bruit sourd, toujours ce bruit sourd. Il se sent lourd, ses côtes broyants ses poumons, la cage thoracique essoufflée. La respiration sifflante. Bruyante. Il a mal.

Contrairement aux autres matins, il ne vit pas à son réveil, il semble toujours endormi, les yeux fermés, avec quelques rayons de soleil brulant que filtre le bois des vieux volets. Juste sa main vient brusquement se soulever de son corps pour récupérer le tube orange de médicament posé sur la table de nuit. Heurtant au passage la lampe de chevet qui manque de se briser par terre. Il porte le tube à sa bouche pour l'ouvrir et ingurgiter une des pilules blanches et rouges. Il avale sa salive en même temps pour la faire descendre. Mais, il respire encore trop fort. Comme si son métabolisme s'était arrêté de respirer pendant la nuit et que soudainement, à son réveil, ses moteurs se remettaient à fonctionner à plein régime, aspirant trop d'air en lui. Il sent les pulsations irrégulières de son coeur aller de plus en plus vite, puis faire marche arrière. Se mariant avec sa respiration accablante.  
Toujours ce bruit sourd.

Il a la voix rauque lorsqu'il se lève et cri dans l'appartement désert qu'il doit partir. Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il a les pas raides lorsqu'il se met à marcher, à se diriger vers la salle de bain dénudé de toute forme de vie, avec comme seule décoration le vide. Le bruit de l'eau s'engouffrant dans la tuyauterie fait cesser un instant la dissonance qui parcourt son esprit, percutant son crâne, la résonance marquée et gravée dans son esprit. Il relève la tête un instant, pas plus, juste assez pour apercevoir les grandes cernes prononcées sous ses yeux célestes. Juste assez pour voir ses premières rides apparaître bien trop tôt. Juste assez pour voir ses lèvres déchirées et tachetées par le goût du sang. Inopinément, il ouvre le miroir pour effacer son visage et le remplacer par l'étagère remplit de tube orange. Il en ouvre un autre avec ses dents et en ingère deux autres avant de quitter la salle blanche.

Il fait chaud dehors, la chaleur est insoutenable depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il s'entête à mettre sa veste noire par-dessus ses épaules, celle de son père. Trop grande pour lui, c'est évident. Il a le regard creux lorsqu'il croise d'autres passants, lorsqu'un homme le bouscule sans s'excuser, lorsqu'il voit les gratte-ciel se perdre dans les nuages invisibles, lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures à sa montre. Il n'y a pas longtemps, une de ces nuits a été très éprouvante pour lui. Pour lui et sa carapace, pour l'être qui vit à l'intérieur de son corps. Pour son âme prête à déguerpir sans possibilités de match retour. Il ne semble pas s'en être remis. Et, il s'arrête devant le kiosque à journaux, à quelques pas de chez lui. Le gérant le voit arrivé et lui donne un sourire de bienvenue, toujours le même depuis plus de quatre ans, toujours aussi retroussé derrière ses pommettes nauséeuses et ses quelques poils formant une moustache ingrate. Le vieux sort d'office les trois journaux qu'il vend dans son kiosque pourri. Il fait un pas devant lui pour sortir de sa poche quelques dollars et repars avec les journaux.

« _Taré ! _Qu'il réussit à entendre à chaque fois qu'il passe par là, mais il ne se retourne pas. Il relève juste sa capuche comme si le monde autour de lui venait à disparaitre et que son seul but était d'avancer tout droit, jusqu'à son abris. »

Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris. Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris. Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris. Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris. Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris. Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris. Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris. Réveil. Médicaments. Kiosque. Abris.

Son corps s'anime dans son sommeil. Il se rappelle de tout, il se rappelle le tourment de cette nuit. Il l'a trouvé. Il a trouvé celui qu'il recherchait à tout prix. Il a enfin trouvé son obsession. Il avait la main sur sa névrose. Il avait enfin pu satisfaire sa fascination. Et il avait cherché depuis longtemps, pendant des années. Il avait cherché son idéal dans tout le pays. Les quatre coins de la carte aux trésors. Mais il avait atteint son but. Il avait localisé la naissance de ses actes. Il avait repéré où il se trouvait. Où la personne qui aurait les réponses à ses questions, la personne qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à se comprendre, à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi il est comme ça. Pourquoi cette carapace, cette chose. Pourquoi il n'avait pas le contrôle sur lui-même dans ses moments, pourquoi cette soif. Pourquoi cet instinct, cette façon de savoir comment fonctionne les choses. Ce don, cette soif puissante le balançant au sol, le piétinant brutalement, l'égorgeant à chacun de ses gestes. Puis l'écho revient.  
Toujours ce bruit.

Son cri résonne dans la pièce immaculée d'article de journaux sur les murs.  
Son cri résonne contre les actes de meurtre, les condamnations, les photos en noir et blanc, les articles de presse, les théories crapuleuses, les avis de décès, les suppositions, les relevés d'indices.

Il l'avait trouvé. Et les seules choses qu'il a pu récolter c'est l'écroulement de son obsession, l'enterrement de sa fascination, les désillusions, la déception, son trouble mental.  
Toujours ce bruit. Cette résonance.

Il a la voix rauque lorsqu'il se lève et cri dans l'appartement désert, encore une fois. Il a les pas raides lorsqu'il se met à marcher, à se diriger vers la salle de bain dénudé de toute forme de vie, avec comme seule décoration le vide. Le bruit de l'eau s'engouffrant dans la baignoire fait cesser un instant la dissonance qui parcourt son esprit. Puis, il met un pied dans l'eau froide qui le fait frissonner. Il hésite un instant, son visage se remplit d'expression qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps. Il a peur. Il est seul.

Il attend dans la salle de bain dénudé de toute forme de vie, avec comme seule décoration le rouge de son sang.

Il souffle le dernier bruit qu'il entendra.

_"Sylar."_

Maintenant il sait tout. Il sait que ce bruit n'est rien d'autre que le cri.

Le cri de ses crimes.


End file.
